


Gossips

by Lindwurm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Ed has a plan.





	Gossips

Ed wasn't so sure of success as he put his plan in motion. But it was worth trying anyway, wasn't it?

"What do you think about gossips?" asked he.

It was early evening. They were sitting at the bar, more talking than drinking, as per usual. 

"What do you think?" said Roy. "They come with the job, but at least they can be entertaining. Sometimes."

"And gossips about alchemists?"

"They're the best. You can always count on something new and amazing."

"As in 'orgies in the Central Command' amazing?.."

Roy choked on his buisquit. 

"Who told you that?"

Ed shrugged.

"No one in particular. Wait, is it true?"

"No," said Roy very firmly. "No orgies. Unless you count the bureaucratic ones. And to think that I insisted not to publish the results of that study..."

Astonishingly it all went according to plan so far.

"The one about state alchemists having high rate of, er, same-sex relationships?" 

"It was an inacurate study," said Roy wearily. "And believe me, this is me being generous. The inquiry of non-state alchemists was merely a half-assed attempt at least."

"You think it'd change the outcome? Do you presume that alchemy..."

"Not alchemy. I'm sure that any scientifically minded person will say that the sex of your partner doesn't define the existence of your affection."

Ed took a breath.

"Will you? Say that?"

Roy looked at him with sudden interest.

"Why are you asking?"

Ed grinned:

"I think you know why. Your place or mine?"

It was a good plan after all.


End file.
